Dancing in the Rain
by Silver Inklett
Summary: Juvia thought she had love pretty well figured out, but a certain Tarot Mage is about to take her for a ride that could change everything. [Juvana drabble series]


_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the following characters, I'm just borrowing them._

* * *

"Juvia, come outside!"

Cana watched as the Water Mage peered out the doors of Fairy Hills, looking at the storm clouds in the sky and the rain coming down. "It's pouring, Cana," she said, a hint of concern in her voice.

"It's drizzling at best," Cana shot back, her lips still curled in a satisfied grin as the rain started to soak through her shirt, her hair clinging wetly to her body. She'd run out the door almost as soon as they had heard the first raindrops hit the window of Juvia's room, not bothering to grab a jacket before she raced down the stairs and out onto the lawn with a loud cheer. She probably looked like a right mess, in nothing but her jeans and cut-up tank top while standing in the middle of a summer shower, but she didn't really care. "Come on!"

"Juvia doesn't want to get wet."

_"You're made of water."_

"Why are you being so adamant about this?" Juvia sighed, stepping fully into the door so she could lean against the door-frame. Cana couldn't help but let her eyes follow the curve of her friend's body; from the waves in her hair to the muscles in her arm, the sloping lines of her collarbones to her full breasts and rounded hip. Shaking her head to clear it of those lustful thoughts, Cana shook her outstretched hand in Juvia's direction.

"Because I need someone to dance with me!"

Juvia's eyebrows shot up towards her hairline. "You're playing with Juvia."

"Not yet, that's kind of the point." Sighing, the Tarot Mage rushed over to the entryway, stopping when she was just a scant foot away from the other woman, and smiled. Her smile always pulled up oddly on one side more than the other, but Juvia kept trying to sneak glances at it so Cana figured she was fine. "You wanted me to hang out with you during a rainstorm, you have to play in the rain with me, doll. It's practically Fairy Tail law."

"Well, if it's the law," Juvia teased, making Cana snort. "Juvia doesn't really like the rain," she confessed, and Cana took a small step closer.

"Juvia, you _are_ the rain," she said softly. Juvia stayed quiet. She wouldn't meet Cana's eye, and the Tarot Mage sighed. Her wet hand found Juvia's cool skin easily, taking her limp hand in her own grasp and tugging gently. "Come on, doll," Cana said, a sultry grin curling across her lips, "we're gonna make you fall in love with the rain again."

Juvia didn't protest too much as Cana slowly pulled her out from inside Fairy Hill's protective warmth, only sighing Cana's name exasperatedly. Cana would have to be blind to miss the brief expression of relief on the other woman's face as she stepped into the storm, her blue hair already clinging to her skin as it was pelted with water. The relief was gone as soon as it had come, and Cana wanted to track down and maim everyone that had wiped that excitement and calm that the rain brought from Juvia's face.

"Cana, I-"

"It's fine," Cana said, allowing herself to tangle her fingers together with Juvia's. She started humming, some old jazzy tune that her mother used to play all the time, and began to sway back and forth. Juvia let out a little laugh that could have almost passed for a sigh and swayed with her. It took only a few moments before Juvia's other hand found its way into Cana's, and the two moved in time together to the sound of rain hitting their skin.

"Juvia feels silly."

Cana rolled her eyes, knocking her forehead gently against Juvia's before sending her into a slow turn. "That's kinda the point," she teased. She felt unduly pleased when the end of the turn resulted in Juvia's smile coming back, a little shy around the edges but more relaxed than she'd seen her friend in weeks. Their bare feet sunk a little into the water-logged yard as they moved around gracefully, but neither woman really minded.

"Why are we even doing this?" Juvia asked, a small laugh in her voice that warmed Cana better than any liquor had managed.

"Used to dance with my mom whenever it rained," Cana replied vaguely, not wanting to bog down the moment with the grief for her mother that still throbbed in the back of her chest. "Some of my best memories take place during a rainstorm."

"You don't think it's... gloomy?"

Cana hummed thoughtfully, this time turning herself under Juvia's arm and prompting a small laugh. "I think there's different kinds of rains," she said softly, not able to meet Juvia's eye as she stepped back towards her, able to feel the heat rolling off of her dance partner from the proximity of their bodies as she placed her hand at the bend of Juvia's waist. "It can be sad, or happy. Depends on what's happening to the people in the rain, I guess."

"Juvia's never thought of it that way," the Water Mage murmured, her free hand resting feather-soft on Cana's upper arm.

"Learn something new every day, huh doll?"

They danced together quietly for a while, Cana's soft humming and Juvia's occasional laugh the only sound heard over the falling rain. Over time, they started moving closer to each other, until Cana could feel Juvia's heart beating against her skin, making her shiver clear down to her toes. It felt almost unbearably intimate; just the two of them with their hands interlocked and sharing each other's body heat, cut off from the rest of the world by the rain. Cana sighed softly, resting her chin on Juvia's shoulder and just soaking in the moment. Juvia laid her head against Cana's after a few beats, the two slowly spinning together across the lawn.

The Water Mage took a deep breath. "Why did Cana want to dance with Juvia?" she asked, her voice whisper soft. Cana nearly stumbled, but managed to catch herself without jerking out of Juvia's embrace.

"Can't a girl just dance with another girl if the mood strikes her?" Cana responded cheekily, trying to avoid the question Juvia was clearly trying to ask. She didn't want this to end, and Juvia's inevitable rejection, however gentle it may be, would surely kill Cana's happy buzz.

Juvia stepped closer. Cana took a deep breath.

"Cana..."

"Juvia-"

Juvia peered up at her with those big, blue eyes. "Please tell me," she asked. Cana sighed, already knowing she would answer the other woman's question. She couldn't deny Juvia anything, hadn't been able to since their first Fantasia together.

"There hasn't been anyone I've wanted to dance in the rain with before," she said slowly. "Always felt too private, ya' know?"

"Juvia is thankful for Cana's trust-"

"It ain't trust, doll." They had stopped turning. Cana felt strung tighter than one of the strings on Redfox's guitar, waiting for Juvia to take that step back and suggest they head inside. The Water Mage's cool hands slipped out of Cana's, and she sighed, ready to step away when Juvia gripped the hem of Cana's shirt tightly, her knuckles brushing the warm skin stretched over the brunette's ribs.

Her other hand tilted Cana's chin up until she had to look Juvia in the eye, and she'd be lying if she said her hands weren't shaking a bit where they hovered by Juvia's elbows.

"Juvia is thankful for that as well," she murmured softly, before pressing her lips whisper-soft against Cana's. The world slid to a halt as Cana gripped the other woman's elbows tightly and kissed her back, tasting the rain and something that was wholly Juvia on her lips. The rain let up the slightest bit, the water warm where it hit her skin, and Cana knew that Juvia's magic had taken control of the storm.

They traded that small kiss back and forth a dozen times until Juvia's other hand came up to Cana's jaw, pulling her deeper in. The Tarot Mage's hands slid up the back of her arms, her fingers curling into the ridges of Juvia's shoulder blades before following the curve of her spine to her waist.

"Juvia," Cana sighed, lips barely brushing the other woman's as she took in much-needed air, not wanting to step away and wake up from the amazing dream she had found herself in.

"This rain," Juvia started, her fingers moving into Cana's hair. "How does it feel to you?"

Cana hummed, trying to find an answer that wasn't unnecessarily cheesy, but gave up after a few moments and just kissed the tip of Juvia's nose. "It's perfect, doll," she murmured, smiling when Juvia giggled happily and kissed her again.

* * *

_Reasons Juvana is a wonderful ship and everyone should jump onboard: sUPER CUTE RAIN TROPES I MEAN COME ON GUYS_

_But for reals, Juvana has really taken off in the past month or so, and it's really wonderful to see. I figured I should probably start publishing some of my Juvana stuff here on ffnet, so here we are! I'm going to start moving some of my Juvana drabbles from my blog over, and right now I'm aiming for maybe one or two a month. Just something easy to do while both keeping this whole account updated while I'm working on some bigger stuff (*cACKLES* YOU'RE SO NOT READY), and to get some more Juvana out there._

_Hopefully a Nest fic update will be next, and after that, maybe the start of a new fic I've been working on for ages. Keep an eye out for 'Vows Made in the Storm', it's gonna be one hell of a ride~_


End file.
